


Angsty Demus Christmas Smut

by BossPotato01, Riveroot_Nightshade



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Blow Jobs, Christmas Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Esteem Issues, Smut, the best kind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BossPotato01/pseuds/BossPotato01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroot_Nightshade/pseuds/Riveroot_Nightshade
Summary: You might be wondering "What the frick frack snick snack is this?" and to be honest, I have no clue. I wrote this in like, September with a friend of mine. I suddenly had the thought of: "Hey, it's the Holliday season. Do you know what people need? Angsty Demus (Deceit and Remus) Christmas Smut. So here it is. My gift you all of you. Go crazy.Also, to my co-creator... why did we make this?
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 114





	Angsty Demus Christmas Smut

Deceit didn't like wintertime. In fact, he hated wintertime. Everyone was so uncharacteristically nice. People lied far more than usual, about why they couldn't be home for Christmas, why they hadn't gotten their friend a gift, etc. Oh and the worst one, the whole Santa Claus thing. There was so much lying in that. It was exhausting; he had to work so much overtime. He honestly wondered if he could remember a day in the last few weeks that he had slept. Thomas, though a good person, was hardly a saint. And, worst of all, it was fucking cold. Yeah, he knew he had it pretty good, what with Thomas living in Florida and all, but that, along with the overtime, was enough to make the cold-blooded side very cranky.

On Christmas Eve, the other sides having gone to bed, Deceit decided, after a long period of conceptualizing his own self-hatred, to go down to the living room and eat the Christmas cookies Patton had left out for Santa. Yes, he had done that.

Deceit slipped on his fluffy yellow robe over his black silk pajamas, sticking his toes into his slippers, and quietly made his way downstairs. He took the plate and went to sit on the sofa. Patton had left on the Christmas lights adorning the tree, and they glimmered in the dark like dozens of moon-lit crystals. He stared solemnly at the lights, his heart heavy. Yes, the whole concept of Christmas was boring, but everyone made such a big deal about being 'good' for Santa Claus. Roman, when they had all been younger, had laughed. 'Well, of course, Santa won't bring you anything! You're a liar!'

'That's not true!' Deceit had insisted, punching the creative side. But it had been. That next morning, the sides had all rushed down the stairs, pushing past each other to the Christmas tree. Roman had unwrapped his first. It had been a sword, a silly little wooden one he had immediately tried to stab Remus with, who had gotten a small, plastic mace. They had immediately gone to war, leaving Virgil, Logan, Patton, and Deceit. Virgil had gotten a ticket to an MCR concert, Logan a chemistry set, and Patton a new cat-onesie. They had all scampered off to play, as the snake-ish side had sat in front of the tree, half in shock. He had sat on his heels, staring up at the angel sitting on the top of the tree. 'What did I do? I didn't mean to be bad. It wasn't my fault-' But every word that slipped from the boy's mouth had felt like poison, and Deceit, the master of lies, had lied to himself. He had slowly made his way back to his room, avoiding the explosion that ensued when the twins knocked over Logan's chemistry set.

Since then, Christmas, especially the tree, had lost its effect. There was no magic in it. Only pain. The ratty old angel on top seemed to smirk down at him. Mocking. Do you think you've changed? Do you think you don't deserve this? The snake looked away, only to see Remus standing quietly in the doorway.

"Please go away," Deceit sighed, just loud enough for the other side to hear. Remus, thinking this was a lie, came into the room, sitting down beside Deceit. Curse my reputation, the habitual liar thought.

"What's up, Dee?" asked Remus, snatching a cookie from the plate, taking a stick of deodorant from his pajama pocket, and slathering it with it. Remus didn't break eye contact with the snake as he slowly ate it until Deceit finally looked away.

"You're definitely not nasty," said Deceit, wincing as he glanced up at the angel. He could almost feel it's smirk. I told you so.

Remus shrugged. "Yeah, I know. I get that a lot. But you didn't answer my question, did you? What's wrong?"

Deceit's brow furrowed. "What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Remus laughed, leaning back against the sofa, folding his hands behind the nape of his neck. "Well, you're not wearing your hat, for one. Or your gloves. It's kinda sexy, actually."

Deceit tried to ignore this, but he could feel his human side flushing. He was glad that Remus was sitting on the side of him where he'd only be able to see his snake half. He didn't want to give Remus the satisfaction. "Remus..." The side took a deep breath. "I- I want you to know that absolutely everything I'm going to say is really the truth, alright?" He couldn't see if Remus had nodded, but the snake stared pointedly at the angel, before beginning to speak.

"If you really must know what's wrong... I- I'm..." He paused, trying to think of a way out of this. He couldn't see any. "I suppose I'm just depressed. I despise this time of year. The temperature is low-"

"It was 70 degrees today."

"Shut up. Thomas has been lying a bit more, and frankly, I'm overworked. But worst of all, I guess my experience with Christmas hasn't been a good one."

Remus leaned forward again, trying to get Deceit to make eye contact with him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm a bad person. The other sides made a point that bad people don't get Christmas gifts." Deceit rubbed his eyes, sighing. "I'm not a bad person. It's not my fault that I lie, is it?"

He wasn't sure why he cared about Remus' opinion. Perhaps it was because Remus was the first one to actually ask; to care. Maybe Deceit was simply desperate. But it was most likely because of how brutally honest he knew the dark-creativity could be. Remus would not soften the blow, he would not alter the facts. It was oddly comforting.

After a moment that seemed like forever, Remus leaned close, reaching up and wiping a tear from Deceit's cheek he did not know he had shed. "Of course not. You remember what Roman said. 'Everyone loves the villain.'"

Deceit shook his head. "But they were talking about Virgil. Everyone loves Virgil. Sure he's a little dark and creepy, but he doesn't look like this!" He gestured to his serpentine scales, his voice cracking.

Remus slid his arm around Deceit. "Hey, hey. It's alright. We're not talking about Virgil. This is about you. They may not love you, but-" he trailed off. Deceit looked up at him. Finally, Remus choked out, "But-but I do."

Remus finally managed to meet his gaze, and Deceit gasped despite himself. Remus' eyes were filled with what Deceit recognized as lust. Before he knew what was happening, the snake found himself leaning in for a kiss. Remus met it, locking lips lightly with the other side. Cautious at first, as if unsure what the other would think.

Deceit felt Remus smile beneath their kiss, pressing more passionately against the snake's embrace. Deceit took a chance, sliding his tongue into the other man's mouth. Remus's mouth tasted like deodorant and sugar, but, though Deceit would never admit it, he kind of liked it. Remus clasped Dee's hands, pulling him closer on the sofa.

Deceit tried to win the war of tongues going on in their mouth, but Remus was the obvious champion. Deceit slid his hands around Remus' waist, pulling his chest up against his own, feeling the other man's heartbeat, quickening in pace with every new movement. Remus, desperate to increase their already incredible proximity, reached out, pulling the snake's robe off and tossing it unceremoniously to the floor. Deceit groaned, an erection growing between his legs. Remus smiled, removing his own shirt and pushing Deceit back on the couch. He left Deceit's shirt, but pushed the snake's pants and boxers down a bit.

"Well, I can assure you Deceit that this year, you'll be getting quite the gift," he growled, sliding his hand down Deceit's pants. The habitual liar groaned when his fingers came in contact with his stiff member, causing Remus to smirk. "Oh you like that, don't you? Yeah, you sure do."

Deceit purred beneath his grasp, his fingers sliding into the other sides' hair, messing it up. Remus groaned, speeding up slightly. "Re-Remus-" Deceit panted, a warm pit pooling in the bottom of his stomach. "Oh Remus, you're... you're so good..."

Remus said nothing for a moment, working his fingers ceaselessly across his partner's member. "Of course I am," Remus groaned, kissing and licking the skin around Deceit's neck. He left dozens of hickey's across Deceit's neck and chest, marking him up. There would be no question who this snake belonged too.

"Oh, master..." Deceit hissed, blushing when it slipped out. Remus stopped for a moment, making eye contact with the other side, the only noise being their heavy breathing.

After a moment, Remus asked, "What was that?"

"I... I uh..." Oh no. Deceit thought. I've ruined everything. "Sorry, it just slipped out, I-" he tripped over his words, half hissing them as he did whenever he got upset.

Remus laughed. "No, don't stop. I like it."

Deceit bit his lip as Remus began to continue his hand motions. With one hand, he gripped the side of the couch, with the other he began to palm Remus through the other side's pants. "massster...."

Remus groaned, clearly loving this. "Oh, you're so good..." Deceit cried out as he came, without warning, but Remus was not surprised. After all, it was very evident just how much of an undone mess his submissive partner had become. Remus slid a hand over Deceit's mouth. "Shhhh, lovely. We can't have you waking up the whole house, now can we?" The dark side whimpered in agreement, and Remus removed his hand.

Deceit sunk back into the sofa, a heavy sigh of exhaustion emanating from his throat. Remus had been about to get up, to leave when Deceit grabbed his arm. "W-wait... I need to give you a gift too, don't I?" The trashy creative side had hoped for this. He sat back down on the sofa as Deceit moved to sit on his knees on the floor, pulling at the drawstring of Remus' pajamas. Remus, now seeing what Deceit was getting at, slid forward on the sofa, helping remove his pants and underwear. The snake reached up and pushed the other-sides legs apart, revealing Remus' painfully erect cock.

Deceit took half of Remus in his mouth before he began to feel a bit sick. He used his tongue to massage the other side's dick, receiving a loud groan. "Oh... oh... Dee...." he said between moans, as Deceit did his best attempt at a blowjob. He was new at this. He had never given a blow-job or received one. Hell, the most intimate touching he had ever gotten had been a hug from a very drunk Virgil. (In order to keep the anxious side grounded, so as not to bother Thomas so much, the others had gotten him hopelessly drunk in hopes to mellow it out. Virgil had, at that time, reached up and kissed Deceit on the cheek, before slumping over, unconscious in the snake-side arms. That was that.) Nobody had ever touched him like Remus had had ever let Deceit touch them as Remus had. And it was amazing.

It was pretty easy to get Remus to cum, the side had nearly been there after the palming that Deceit had done to him. Deceit swallowed most of it, wiping whatever excess there was on his sleeve. Remus pulled him up onto the sofa, holding him close against his warm, sweaty body, summoning a blanket over them. Deceit leaned, human side on Remus, staring at the tree. He spotted the little angel. Well, I guess somebody does care about me. He thought.

"I hated your gift," Deceit painted after a moment, clearly lying. Remus seemed to know this but made a point to jest.

Remus smiled at him. "Did you now? Would you like... something else?" Under the blankets, he slid his hand along Deceit's naked thigh. The snake shuddered. He was beginning to get hard again. "I, for one, loved my gift. You were so, so good." He growled the last sentence in Deceit's ear, causing the snake to groan.

"Oh, you're still a mess for me, aren't you, you little slut?" Remus asked, nuzzling his face into Deceit's neck, planting a dozen sloppy kisses. Deceit groaned, causing Remus to laugh under his breath. "Want me in your ass, bitch? Is that what you want?"

Deceit moaned something of confirmation, and Remus removed the blanket. He began to unbutton Deceit's shirt, but the snake side pulled away, hugging his arms to his chest. The creative sighed recoiled. "What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Remus asked, suddenly compassionate.

Deceit looked away, taking a deep breath before forcing himself to look into Remus's eyes. "I-I'm just... I'm not self-conscious about my body. I'm definitely not afraid you won't want to do me once you see me all the way. I wanted to ask you... please don't call me names. It in no way makes me feel bad..."Oh no. This time I've definitely done it. He won't want me now. Deceit bit his lip.

Remus's eyes grew thoughtful. "So that's what you've been so worried about, huh? Do you think you deserve to be hated, unloved, inside and out? Oh, you poor, sweet thing! You don't need to worry about me. If you don't want to open up to me, that's totally fine, I understand. But I want you to know that I never meant to make you feel bad, and I certainly don't plan to start being an ass now. You're gorgeous to me." He finished his little speech, looking away awkwardly. Hoping he had not overstepped, he looked back to the snake-ish side. Deceit was smiling at him softly.

The snake took a deep breath, before slowly removing his shirt. In the reddish, greenish light from the Christmas tree, Deceit did look like something from the pits of Hell. His left side, down to about his naval, was covered in scales. Remus, however, was not turned off. After all, he had stuck his dick in worse looking people. But there was something hypnotizing about seeing Deceit there, so vulnerable, in front of him. Remus felt his heart warm. He was in love.

Remus smiled, leaning forward and kissing Deceit softly. "Just like I said. Totally gorgeous," he cooed, causing Deceit's human side to blush. "Now, do you think you could roll over for me?"

Deceit nodded, slowly laying down on his stomach and lifting up his hips nervously. Remus reached under the couch to where he had left the lube and condoms, (because he's a nasty, but well-prepared boi, you know) getting himself ready. He carefully slathered up Deceit and himself.

"Please, don't be gentle. I've definitely done this before," Deceit lied. Remus nodded, though Deceit could not see it, and slid one finger in. The habitual liar shuddered, bucking his hips into Remus' finger, groaning loudly before he was hushed by the creative side.

"Remember, we don't want to wake anybody up on Christmas Eve, Dee. However, I do love seeing you so desperate for me," Remus said, smiling; though Deceit couldn't see it from his current position.

"Shu-shut up," Deceit groaned, clutching the sofa cushions to brace himself. Remus made no comment. Instead, he slid in a second, scissoring his fingers. Deceit did his best to not moan too loudly. Not only did he not want to wake the house, but he didn't want to give the trash-man the satisfaction. At this new thought, Deceit avoided dwelling on the fact that Remus probably hadn't washed his hands since he and Roman split. It was far too unsettling.

Remus stretched him out very well. He had clearly done this many times before. "Remus... please... you- you have to give me-" He stuttered over his words, far to pleasured to give a sound answer.

Remus stopped his motions, removing his fingers. (Much to Deceit's disapproval). "Give you what, gorgeous? What do you want?"

"rE-mUs..." Deceit whined.

"You've gotta use your words, hon. You have such a lovely mouth, I've seen you put it to good use before," Remus half-giggled. "Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you." 

"I want... I want your dick...master..." the liar begged, not quite feeling humiliated but almost becoming annoyed.

"and you'll have it," Remus said, leaning down and kissing Deceit on the neck before sliding into him. Both let out simultaneous groans. "Woah, Dee, you really are tight..." Remus muttered, giving himself and Deceit a moment to adjust. Then he slowly began to move.

Deceit groaned under him, clutching the cushions of the couch. He hissed Remus' name, over and over quietly, his moans strangled by his will to keep quiet and the immense pleasure he was in. "faster..." insisted Deceit, as Remus slammed in and out. The side picked up speed, and Deceit felt himself reaching the edge again.

"oh...master I'm... I'm gonna..." Deceit mumbled.

Remus picked up the pace. "Hold off- just a little longer, lovely. I'm getting close," he panted. His thrusts grew sloppier as he reached his climax, doing his best to not let his moans be heard as he came. Deceit joined him. 

Remus pulled out, cleaning himself off and throwing away his condom. He flopped back next to Deceit again on the sofa. Just to be on the safe side, he summoned back his and Deceit clothes, just in case they would be discovered. It was clear that his partner wouldn't be able to get up from the couch for a while.

He fluffed up the couch pillows behind them, wrapping the liar in his arms. Remus pulled blanket's onto them, so the snake side would not get cold, and began to slide his fingers through Deceit's hair affectionately, who mumbled something inaudible.

"what was that?" Remus asked, tilting his head to look at the shorter man, who was nearly asleep on his chest. 

"Thanks for making my Christmas merry, you filthy animal," Deceit said, adjusting himself to be more comfortable on the sofa. He promptly fell asleep.

Remus gazed at the Christmas tree, it's lights still bright. The angel on top seemed to almost be scowling; angry and disgusted at what it had witnessed. Remus rolled his eyes. "What are you looking at?" He asked the inanimate object. When it didn't answer, (not that he really expected it too) He waved a hand in its direction. The thing promptly exploded in a small POOF! of smoke, like a wheeze. 

"Merry Christmas to you too, Dee," he whispered, and all was well.


End file.
